Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an authentication system and more particularly, to an authentication system controlled by eye open and eye close state and a handheld control apparatus thereof.
Description of Related Art
In currently available password inputting methods for safety deposit boxes, digits, texts or symbols served as passwords are inputted in to an apparatus or a machine by using keyboards. If the inputted characters match a preset password, an authentication process is passed and then a safety deposit box is opened.
However, if a password is peeped by someone else during the inputting process, the password is in a risk of being leaked, or the password might be pirated or reproduced by detecting a fingerprint or temperature remained on the keyboard. Even in advanced iris recognition, it is also incapable of ensuring that the password is inputted by a user under free will. Likewise, in an apparatus using palmprint or fingerprint recognition, palmprints and fingerprints are also reproducible, and thus, whether the user inputs the password under his/her free will can not be ensured.